User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 11-
When Charles wakes up he takes a shower,gets on some fresh clothes,and then decides to walk around Algonquin.When walking he bumps into a guy wearing a letterman's jacket."My bad man" Charles says."You're good" the guy says(he has a Domenican accent) and keeps walking.When Charles gets to the Rottoman Tower he decides to go up to the top.When up there he is knocked over by a guy in a red hoodie running."Hey! That bitch took my wallet! Get back here!" Charles says and starts chasing the guy.The guy leads Charles up a series of ladders and then stops right at the final latter,thta goes to the top of the needle."No where to run man,just give me back my wallet and I'll let you live" Charles says."As if,you're about to die" the guy says and whips out a knife."You just brought a knife to an all out gun fight" Charles says and pulls out his .45 sheperds.Charles shoots the guy in his leg & arm,causing him to fall & drop the knife.Charles grabs his wallet and then climbs down."You're real lucky I didn't push you off" Charles says. Charles then gets a call on his phone."Hello?" Charles says."Hey Caldwell, Its McReary, listen,meet me at the LCPD headquarters,I have something to dicuss with you. Francis McReary says."Fine" Charles says and leaves for the LCPD headquarters. At the LCPD Headquarters: When Charles gets to the LCPD headquarters(Its about 8:00 p.m. he sees Francis McReary waiting in his car."Get in" Francis says and Charles gets in."What do you want McReary?" Charles says to Francis."I need you to go to Maisonette 9 in a few minutes,a corrupt cop is about to sell out some information to Kenny Petrovic.-" Francis says before getting cut off."Wait a minute you're corrupt,so whats wrong with this cop?" Charles says."Well I wouldn't sell shit out to Kenny Petrovic.Now one of Petrovic's boys is gonna be there along with the cop,here's a gun(its the type a cop uses) and a silencer,I think you know what to do,then report back to me" Francis says."Okay,whats my reward?" Charles says."Your reward is I don't turn you in and $2,500.And do me a favor and bring back the info" Francis says."Okay" Charles says.Charles then gets out of the car,calls a taxi,and then goes to Maisonette 9. When he gets into Maisonette 9 he has to wait in line for a few minutes."Name?" the bouncer says."Charles Caldwell" Charles says."Not on the list,now get out" the bouncer says."Aint there a way I could change your mind?" Charles says and pulls out $500."Oh,you said Caldwell.Yeah,I see your name,go right in" the bouncer says."Thanks man" Charles says and walks in. While there he orders a shot and then starts to walk around,when he is knocked down by a guy walking."Watch it!" Charles says."Fuck off I'm a cop,I could get you arrested!" the cop says."So? You're the cop I gotta kill" Charles says under his breath."Hey man,you alright?" A security guard says while helping Charles up."I'm fine,that corrupt cop asshole knocked me down.Wait,you're the guy I accidently bumped into today,you work here?" Charles says to the guy."Yeah,Now the cop who knocked you over,how do you know he's corrupt? And why do you have a gun? Wait a minute,3 guns? Come here" the security guard(its the guy from earlier with the Domenican accent) says and grabs charles and brings him to the security room. "Get the fuck off of me man!" Charles says."Tell me why you have 3 guns and why you're in my club? You ain't 21." the security guard says."No shit sherlock I'm 15.I'm in here because I've been told by Francis McReary to kill a corrupt cop in here tonight because he's gonna sell out the LCPD to one of Kenny Petrovic's men.Now I have 3 guns because these two .45 sheperds are mine,and this other gun is the gun I've been given to kill the cop & Petrovic's guy.Notice the silencer,I'm not trying to attract attention.Now listen,I can do my job,or I can shoot you right here" Charles says."As if man" the security guard says and pulls out his own gun."Fine then,I'll bribe you,hows $1,000?" Charles says and pulls out $1,000 and puts it on the table."Its all yours if you let me do my job and get out." Charles says."Fine,just make it quick" the guy says."Now do me a favor,when I walk up to then kill the lights,I'll shoot them,and then get out" Charles says."Fine" the guy says and goes by the lights. "Hey,are you Kenny Petrovic's man & a cop? Charles says as he walks up."Yeah,why bitch?" Kenny Petrovic's guy says."Well well well,I've been hired by Francis McReary to..Hey dude! Now!" Charles yells and the security guard shuts off the lights.Charles pulls out the gun with the silencer and shoots the cop & Kenny Petrovic's guy.When he hears their bodies drob Charles feels around the officers jacket,grabs the info,and walks out.Charles then calls Francis to pick him up.When Francis gets there(by this time people have left because they discovered the bodies) Charles gets in his car."Here you go" Charles says and hands him the info."Now,can you drive me to my hotel?" Charles asks Francis."Sure" Francis says and drives him to his hotel. At the Majestic: As soon as Charles gets out Francis throws him the money and drives off.Then,Charles' phone starts ringing."Hello?" Charles says."Caldwell,this is Harry Hall,the underboss/consigliere for the Messina's" Harry says."Oh,the bitch who hit me with the bat" Charles says."Look,just meet me up in the penthouse of the Majestic,I can see you right now" Harry says."What?" Charles says and looks up,to see Harry looking at him."Dud,what the hell? You live here?" Charles yells up to him."Just meet me here,the don wants to speak to you" Harry says.Charles the goes up to the benthouse.When he enters he sees about 15 Messina mafia members and then he goes up the steps out onto the outside part. "Sit down Caldwell" Harvey Noto,the don,says."Yes don" Charles says and sits down."Alright listen here,it turns out that the diamonds that you caused us to loose were stolen by the Pavanos.Noq they'll sell then to us for the same price of the diamonds.Now tomorrow I want you & Mark to go meet them and pay for them,but,I want the diamonds and the money" Harvey says."Wait,you wanna rip of the Pavanos?!" Charles says."Yeah" Harvey says."Why the fuck would you do a stupid thing like that?! Its just gonna ignite a war between you & them!" Charles says."Calm down kid.As long as we get ! million we'll be set" Harry says."So,are you gonna do it?" Harvey says to Charles."(sighs)Yes " Charles says."Good.Now the meeting is at 11:00 p.m. tomorrow on Charge Island.When its time Mark will call you.Now get out of here" Harvey says and Charles goes back to his room and watches tv,but ends up falling asleep. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts